leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:GogestickCJ/Grimjaww - Custom Champion Concept
Note: I will be updating this blog as often as I can, so remember to check back here for updates! Hello LoLwikiheads! I'm GogestickCJ, a casual LoL player in the SEA region. This is my first blog post and my first custom concept so I apologize if there are any spelling errors or stuff that I forgot to include. I designed this champion with jungling in mind, he has a mix of damage, survivability, utility and tankiness and I think he can fit into any situation(Don't know if this will make him overpowered though :/) If you do think that some aspect of him is overpowered, please comment rationally and I'll try to answer as best as I can. So, without further ado, allow me to present... Grimjaww, the Jaws of Death is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities physical damage over 3 seconds. Does not stack. Multiple applications only refresh the duration. Additionally, attacking a bleeding target increases Grimjaww's attack speed by 20% + (1% per 2% of targets missing health) for 4 seconds. }} % AD)}} |cooldown= |cost= 40 |costtype= mana }} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= mana }} 0.1~0.5 seconds |range= 300~700 |cooldown= 7~15 |cost= 70~110 |costtype= mana }} of maximum health x 2/3/4 8 seconds |cooldown= 80 |cost= 150 |costtype= mana }} Ability Explanations Rend - Passive I wanted to make a champion that can interact with his passive for some depth and uniqueness. After hours(okay, maybe a moment or so) of brainstorming, I decided to make him inflict a bleed on enemies when they are struck by his abilities. Besides providing damage, the bleed will also increase his attack speed like a frenzied beast attacking a bleeding target(rawr) and additional benefits for his abilities: 1) Q''' If you're a beast and you went omnomnomnomnom on a bleeding target, you should feel invigorated right? 2) '''W Hitting an already injured target will impair him even more, nuff' said. 3) E''' Grimjaww likes blood. Seeing someone bleed will make him want to chase them more. Seeing more people bleed will probably make him high. ''Chomp - Q'' This is his sustain/main damage spell. It has a low mana cost, a short enough CD and is an autoattack reset. As I designed him with jungling in mind, sustain is always a priority(for me). It'll help in duels too. Anyway, what's the point of having big jaws with pointy teeth if you don't use them? ;) ''Lacerate - W'' This spell is a point-black AoE damage spell similar to Zed's Shadow Slash. Is has a moderately long cooldown so proper usage of this skill is recommended. The AS debuff is also useful for dealing with autoattack-reliant champions(especially AD carries). ''Frenzied Charge - E'' I think this is a rather special ability. It is your gap closer/disengage/juking spell with variable cooldowns, mana costs, cast range and charge-up time. It's rend effect will also help Grimjaww effectively stick to targets. ''Second Wind - R'' Someone once said that an ultimate should be a spell that sets individual champions apart from each other. The whole theme of recovering health while being attacked suits Grimjaww's theme of a bloodthirsty beast. As he gets attacked more and more, he 'rages' and has a 'second wind' to continue the fight till the end. The active effect is also quite strong. More damage based on HP and more HP based on damage packed into one skill is quite powerful. After the 8 seconds of 'raging' though, he will lose the damage and the BONUS health. For example, if he gets 800 bonus health from his ultimate and receives a total of 600 damage during his ult, he will lose the remaining 200 health after the duration. If he receives 1000 damage though, no bonus health will be lost. Think of it as some sort of shield. Background To be added when my creative juices have been recharged.... still recharging... Quotes '''Selection *''The best defense is a powerful offense.'' Movement *''Who shall be my next prey?'' *''I go.'' *''My jaws thirst for blood!'' *''Give me a target.'' *''I'll fly as I please.'' *''Fight all the way!'' Attacking *''Quench my thirst!'' *''Die!'' *''You won't survive!'' *''Obliterate...'' *''Kill.'' *''Rend.'' *''Feast...'' *''Chomping Time!'' Taunt *''Don't force my hand!'' *''Come here and I'll tear ya' to pieces!'' Joke *''I have a shark's head and a pair of wings, I'm not weird, I'm SPECIAL.'' *''I may be a carnivore, but I still eat my veggies.'' Death *''No!'' *''"Roars weakly"'' *''My...survival...'' Using Ultimate *''Feel my wrath!'' *''Primal instinct!'' Special *Defeating an enemy Warwick: My thirst for blood outshines yours, Blood Hunter. *Defeating an enemy Vladimir: Yes… Blood is all I need! *Defeating an enemy Dr.Mundo: I kill as I please. Random Gibberish Well since I was unable to come up with a good enough lore for Grimjaww(for now..), I decided to add this section in for those who are desperate for some sort of background for him. I am Grimjaww. I want blood. I came here to kill stuff. I am going to the League. I am Grimjaww. I want to end this bloodlust. I want to know who I am. I am going to a doctor... I AM THE JAWS OF DEATH. I WANT TO CHOMP SOMETHING. I AM HERE BECAUSE I WAS FORCED TO. I AM GOING TO LEAVE A TRAIL OF DEATH IN MY WAKE. I am Grimjaww. I want to explore. I am here to take part in the league. I am going to fight... Who am I? I crave for blood. Why am I here? Where should I go? ---- I only remember seeing the sky for the first time... I am currently feasting on my prey.... I plan to quench this bloodthirst... The rest of my past is shrouded in darkness, blank... I am stalking the forest for my next prey.... do I have a future? I remembered the first time I killed something, the blood, the satisfaction... so good.... I am running for dear life... from hunters.... they think of me as some sort of 'trophy'.... they will have none of that.... I will lead them astray.... far from their comfort zone... no one will ever notice their screams... ---- My plan... failed... wounded.... mind felt heavy... vision blurred.... end of the line.... or so I thought... deep down.... primal instincts.... survive.... surge of energy....second wind.... pursuers caught off guard.... obliterated... I am nursing my wounds.... adrenaline rush...over.... excruciating pain..... Will rest... will think.... about future.... about my.... survival..... Images *I used the Spore Creature Creator to make these. GogestickCJ_Grimjaww_Concept_1.jpg|Grimjaww concept 1 GogestickCJ_Grimjaww_Concept_2.jpg|Grimjaww Concept 2 GogestickCJ_Grimjaww_Concept_Skin_1.jpg|Grimjaww Skin Concept 1 Changelog to % AD)}} **Added an Ability Explanations Section *15:42, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Added a scroll box to this section :P *14:11, March 10, 2013 (UTC) **Added a slow percentage to Lacerate **Ultimate now grants bonus TEMPORARY health **Finished up the ability explanations page **Added a hero title :D *08:13, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Added some images of Grimjaww *10:46, March 22, 2013 (UTC) **Fixed a bug where Grimjaww's passive could not be seen **Added a Random Gibberish section for some reads XD *06:28, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Added a Quotes section. }} Category:Custom champions